


Guilty Pleasure

by tellezara



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellezara/pseuds/tellezara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to Kink Meme prompt requesting Gumshoe masturbating while thinking of someone. Edgeworth/Gumshoe. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasure

It had been a bit of an accident, really, the first time. He normally thought about big, beautiful women that he saw on the covers of the magazines at the newsstand - magazines he couldn't afford to buy. But he had been masturbating out of boredom, in his room, late at night after a long shift, and he had let his mind wander.

Now, he did it deliberately. Guiltily, but deliberately. He didn't even need to start masturbating to get the boner coming on, just the thought of it was enough. It was very bad, and he shouldn't do it. But it was okay as long as it stayed in his head and he never said it out to anybody. God, he would never admit it - he was a loose talker with many things but this would stay locked away forever as far as he was concerned. It was his fantasy, and there were not many things that Gumshoe could call his own, these days.

In his mind Edgeworth was a little taller, lithe and graceful. Instead of the usual hard expression he wore when they investigated together, he had that little half-smile, that one he had when he'd just figured it all out and Gumshoe was still ten steps behind in following the reasoning. The half-smile would turn into a smirk as he removed his cravat and undid the top button of his shirt - taunting him. Gumshoe could make this mental undressing of his boss last for ages as he played with himself, fondled his hardon. By the time his mental image was topless, showing broad shoulders and lean but defined muscles on his chest and arms, he was unable to control himself anymore, and would start pumping away on his cock.

The ending was always the same - for whatever reason, his mind never quite stretched to imagining what Edgeworth's cock and balls would look like. The Edgeworth in his mind always wore white Calvin Klein pants (he saw the adverts on TV all the time during NCIS), his pale, supple fingers touching the front of his pants and the bulging erection that lay within. Earlier incarnations of this guilty little dream hadn't had this - it had incorporated itself the more he got turned on by the idea. The ending was always the same, because the idea of Edgeworth touching himself and being hard was just that little too much for Gumshoe to cope with. By this point he was panting and grunting to himself with the effort of jacking himself off, his whole body shaking and the cheap bed he lay on squeaking as his hand slapped against his abdomen over and over.

And at last, the release, Edgeworth's bulging pants in his mind as he came, everything spilling down his fingers and pooling on his front. The image would disappear almost immediately - he never wanted to hold onto it for any longer than he had to. He would shudder and buck on the bed as the orgasm ran through him, and then collapse, his semen-covered hand flopping onto the stained sheet. The guilt never lasted long - staring at the ceiling he would often fall asleep, being tired as he was. And then he'd sleep like a baby.


End file.
